metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor characters
This article is a list of minor characters that appear in the Metal Gear series. Canon characters Zanzibar Land green beret soldier A Zanzibar Land soldier with a green beret who was tasked with guarding the Maze Wood and the confinement facility. During the Zanzibar Land Disturbance in the late 1990s, FOXHOUND member Solid Snake, acting on a tip from Kyle Schneider upon the latter's death at the former's hand, tailed this soldier to locate the confinement facility where Czech biologist Kio Marv was believed to have been held. Behind the scenes The soldier was necessary for advancing the game. If the player tries to go to the Maze Wood before fighting Black Ninja, they won't advance anywhere because of the trees blocking several portions of the path. Also, even if the player kills the soldier, he automatically comes back to life when the player returns to the hangar. EVA (NSA codebreaker) Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (mentioned only) A former NSA codebreaker who, along with ADAM, defected to the Soviet Union in September 1960.ADAM and EVA's defection is based on a real life incident. His identity was stolen by a Chinese spy during the events of Operation Snake Eater. Behind the scenes ADAM and EVA's defection is based on a real life incident. Whether EVA, like ADAM, had actually faked his defection and continued to serve America by the CIA or truly defected was never specified. Naomi Hunter (original) Appearances: Metal Gear Solid (mentioned only) Dr. Naomi Hunter had gone missing in the Middle East some years prior to the Shadow Moses Incident. After her disappearance, her identity was stolen by the foster sister of Gray Fox. Liquid Snake's Pentagon spy Appearances: Metal Gear Solid (mentioned only) This unnamed person worked within the U.S. Department of Defense and was also an informant for Liquid Snake. He was never seen in person but Liquid mentioned him to Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident, referring to him as "a spy in the Pentagon." He told Liquid of the DIA's FOXDIE and that Dr. Naomi Hunter had made some alterations to the virus' program, though no one knew how or why. This person may also have been the one who supplied Liquid the information about Jim Houseman's plans to blow away Shadow Moses with a bunker piercing nuclear warhead after Metal Gear REX was defeated, as Liquid seemed to know about this and hint to Snake that this was what will happen prior to the fight on top of REX. Admiral Boorda Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (mentioned only, as "Chief of Naval Operations") Admiral Michael Boorda was the 25th Chief of Naval Operations. He oversaw the development of the Arsenal Ship Project, until his unexpected death in May 1996, prior to the Phase II design. The project was then cancelled, freeing up the Pentagon's Black Budget, and allowing the development of Metal Gear REX to proceed undelayed. Though the CNO's death was officially ruled as suicide, rumors to the contrary circulated at the time.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth by Nastasha Romanenko. Drago Pettrovich Madnar double Appearances: Metal Gear The Drago Pettrovich Madnar double was an imposter posing as the real Dr. Madnar during Operation Intrude N313. The Outer Heaven personnel anticipated that Solid Snake would most likely attempt to track down Dr. Madnar in the second building's basement, so they replaced him with a decoy double while they transferred him to the second floor. Snake attempted to free him, thinking that he was Dr. Madnar. However, he revealed the ruse and activated a pit trap beneath him and fell to his death, hoping to take Snake with him. Snake managed to evade the trap, however. The Boss's sleeper agent Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned only) The Boss's sleeper agent was a formerly CIA-employed sleeper agent that America placed in the Soviet Union. Due to The Boss's efforts in trying to prevent a nuclear war by communicating and negotiating to Moscow insurgents, America planted him within the OKB-1 design bureau, where he sent massive amounts of technical data to NASA about various Soviet projects for them to sabotage or destroy. By 1960, however, most of his paycheck was cut out by the CIA and pocketed. Seeing that the decreased amount was not enough for him to risk his life over, he defected completely to the Soviet Union. In addition, he also attempted to send forged documents about the Sputnik V, although The Boss noticed an inconsistency in the document, namely the fact that there was a strange tube within the Sputnik V design plans. Two years later, The Boss found out that The Sorrow was the one who turned her sleeper agent against her, although The Sorrow did not know that she was the one who planted the spy. Big Shell environmental conservation group VIP Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (mentioned only) A VIP supposedly belonging to a major conservation group involved with the offshore decontamination facility Big Shell. The Colonel told Raiden that the VIP was held hostage while on an inspection tour during the Sons of Liberty's armed takeover of the facility in 2009. However, Richard Ames later revealed that the inspection tour was to check Arsenal Gear's progress. It's likely that the VIP never existed. Representative of the Secretary of Defense Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker The representative of the Secretary of Defense was called in to decide on whether to retaliate against Russia after ballistic trajectory data arrived at NORAD making it seem as though Russia was going to nuke the United States. As the President and most of his staff were out of the United States for the SALT II talks at Vladivostok, he, some of the members of the war room, and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff were forced to make the decision themselves. However, when Big Boss called the Chairman to explain that the missile data was actually faked data leaked by the CIA station chief of Central America, and attempted to give proof of his identity, the representative was reluctant to believe Big Boss, trying to tell the Chairman that it's a trick. However, he did not realize that the story was actually true due to the Chairman being the Army Chief of Staff in the event Big Boss referred to. When the Chairman attempted to abort the nuclear strike, the representative held him at gunpoint, and he and the other members of the war room ended up mutinying until Peace Walker sacrificed herself. Behind the scenes He was voiced by the late Takeshi Aono in the Japanese version, the voice actor for Roy Campbell. The character's voice actor in the English version is not credited. Negotiator Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned only) A negotiator was a person Big Boss knew that was able to help government officials in regards to matters when the Militaires Sans Frontieres was not willing to take their job, such as things more political in nature. Big Boss suggested to Galvez that he tell the Costa Rican government in San Jose that Big Boss can provide them with this negotiator to deal with the issue of the mysterious paramilitary group invading Costa Rica after Galvez tried to claim that the government had its hands tied at its back, when trying to refuse the mission. MSF Drill Instructor The Militaires Sans Frontières drill instructor is a member of the MSF who runs the various drills during MSF's training regimen. As expected of a drill sergeant, he is loud, quick, and sharp with the trainees, sometimes sarcastically suggesting that the trainees kill themselves immediately if they stand around like an idiot in front of the enemy to drive the point home about the essentials of changing positions. Despite this, as well as the various MSF members' abandoning their countries, the drill instructor has a surprisingly high amount of patriotism, as he possesses a tattoo of a heart with the words "Love of country" on his left arm. When on duty for drill instructing the MSF members during their training regimen, he wears the standard MSF Jungle Fatigues uniform. When off-duty, he is seen wearing a t-shirt that says "Army."Seen on concept artwork of him in the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Official Art Works book. Eastern Bloc Despot Appearances: Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (mentioned only) The unnamed Eastern Bloc Despot was rumored to have used Big Boss as a guinea pig in Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar's Snatcher project. He provided Big Boss with cybernetic body parts to compensate for the injuries he received in Outer Heaven. Behind the scenes The Eastern Bloc Despot was only mentioned by George Kasler in an optional radio call to Solid Snake in regards to a rumor as to how Big Boss survived. It is unknown whether he did indeed resuscitate Big Boss, or even if the Eastern Bloc Despot actually existed. However, the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database does mention the project in question. Navy Captain Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty The unnamed Navy Captain had the nuclear football handcuffed to his wrist when President Johnson visited the Big Shell. He was later killed by Vamp who slit his throat. Fortune then took the Captain's nuclear football. Puerto del Alba radioman Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker A radioman under the employ of the CIA Peace Sentinels who was stationed at the Puerto del Alba supply facility. The radioman reported to a soldier who was manning the docks about having managed to break a prisoner regarding Target 500, and also was told that the "spears" were loaded onto the cargo and were prepared to be delivered, having cleared point bravo. Naked Snake, having overheard the exchange after stumbling on the beaten prisoner while infiltrating the supply facility, promptly attacked the radioman and restrained him after he hung up. Interrogating the radioman by stun rod-point, Naked Snake learned from him that the cargo was headed to a facility within the Irazu mountain region, although Snake punched the radioman into a box filled with film badges after being distracted by the sound of Chrysalis taking off, having been programmed to find Target 500 earlier, and was then shocked by Snake by the stun rod into unconsciousness. Because they couldn't risk either his waking up and thus alerting the Peace Sentinels, or someone within the Peace Sentinels discovering his unconscious body and thus alerting the group to their presence, members of Naked Snake's private military group, the Militaires Sans Frontieres, brought him out of the facility and fultoned him out while he was still knocked out. He then joined the MSF. Behind the scenes Because of Peace Walker reusing character designs in gameplay, his appearance in Extra Ops 010 resembled that of the regular CIA mercenaries (the ones in orange jackets) instead of the design given when Naked Snake encountered him in the cutscene at the end of the Tutorial/Opening mission. Likewise, as the place he was working in was not a playable area, he was placed below the balcony near a wall. Max Smithson Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Max Smithson was the editor of Megasurprises magazine. He allegedly sent an optical disc to Gary McGolden, one of the writers of the magazine, although his editors note revealed that, although what Gary McGolden said for most of the book was true, he wasn't the one who sent the disc to him. Ernesto "Che" Guevara Ernesto Guevara, better known as Che Guevara, was a well known revolutionary in Central America, being involved in the Socialist Revolution in Cuba, and was also considered by many, including French philosopher Sartre, to be the "world's most complete human being" and a "hombre nuevo" (Spanish for "new man"). He also underwent several Socialist revolutions, including the Congo Crisis. He later attempted to commence another revolution in Bolivia, although he ended up killed by various Bolivians who were also believed to have ties with the CIA. Several people in the MSF, as well as the Sandinista group in Costa Rica, held him in high regard, and KGB agent Vladimir Zadornov intended to mold the MSF commander, Big Boss, into the next Che Guevara, including gunning him down at age 39 in order to inspire more revolutions. Behind the scenes Che Guevara was frequently mentioned in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. According to a Japanese interview with Kojima, the latter stated that he was inspired to insert Guevara into the game and make him a major plot point in large part due to seeing the first part of the 2008 biopic Che. It is to be noted that some fans found controversy in Kojima's decision to have some of the characters praising him, as Guevara in history had also declared an intention of using any nukes that remained in Cuba to wipe out anyone who disagreed with his pro-Socialist beliefs, specifically New York and the heartland of the U.S.,London edition of the Daily Worker; November 1962 "If the missiles had remained, we would have used them against the very heart of the U.S., including New York. We must never establish peaceful coexistence. In this struggle to the death between two systems, we must gain the ultimate victory. We must walk the path of atomic liberation even if it costs millions of atomic victims. which directly contradicted Kojima's anti-nuke message for the entire series.http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/632694-metal-gear-solid-hd-collection/61175522 Miller's assassin An assassin was dispatched to assassinate Miller, and presumably succeeded. The assassin's identity is unknown, although Liquid's posing as Miller three days later implies that Liquid was somehow involved in the hit. Unconfirmed history When the assassin was dispatched to kill Miller, the assassin managed to cross treacherous terrain without a vehicle, evade the surveillance cameras before cutting the security system's power, silence one of the huskies mid-howl, and then leak seuvofloraine gas into Miller's house. Miller managed to deduce that a breakin occurred and prepared himself to attack the intruder, but was outsmarted by the poison gas, succumbing to it despite his best attempts to get to his ice cave to don protective gear. Behind the scenes In the novelization for Metal Gear Solid, the assassin's method of assassinating Miller was elaborated on in the third chapter. Miller's comment about the asssassin having similar skills to Solid Snake in order to pull it off likewise implied that the assassin was either Liquid Snake, a Genome Soldier, or Revolver Ocelot. N'mani's advisor This man acted as the African Prime Minister N'mani's advisor during the events of 2018. When N'mani, during his meeting with Maverick member Raiden, reflected in amazement that order had been restored in only three short years after a costly civil war, the advisor cited that it was due to a strong leader. However, N'mani instead credited it to the will of a strong people, as well as the ableness of the advisor, with the advisor then thanking him. When the limo was unexpectedly stopped, he wondered why it stopped, before Courtney, one of the drivers and a member of Maverick, explained that someone (later revealed to be Samuel Rodrigues) was blocking the road. During the ensuing ambush, the advisor deduced that they won't live through the ambush, although N'mani told him to remain calm. Raiden then left to take care of some cyborgs in front of the limo, also destroying part of a wall to ensure they don't pursue the limo, after telling the bodyguards to guard the prime minister. It is not known if he managed to escape the attack from RAY or if he perished. Behind the scenes The advisor appeared in the opening of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Mao Zedong Mao Zedong was the first leader of Communist China, gaining power in 1945 and ruling until his death in 1976. He also had sent a female sleeper agent into Tselinoyarsk to steal the Philosophers' Legacy after it was discovered that Colonel Volgin was the current owner of the believed lost treasure. However, after EVA was supplied with a fake microfilm, Zedong was furious and ultimately fired her from her job. Mao Zedong isn't directly mentioned in the games themselves, although he was indirectly alluded to in Ocelot's call to the CIA Director in the post-credits conversation, and was also implied to have been who the rebel soldiers in South America had based their strategies on in the Project Itoh novelization for Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Anastasio Somoza Garcia The first of the Somoza regime in Nicaragua. Anastasio Somoza Garcia got rid of the prior president and won by a sham election, eventually becoming a dictator. He was also supported by the president at the time, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, largely because he was ultimately pro-American. He was assassinated in 1956. Anastasio Somoza Debayle The last of the Somoza regime. In the 1972 Earthquake in Nicaragua, he and the regime pocketed the financial donations for rebuilding Managua. He was eventually toppled by the FSLN, with him being assassinated in 1980, a year after he was thrown out of power. Charles DeGaulle The president of France from January 8, 1959 to April 28, 1969. He was nearly brought down from power during the May 1968 student protests, due to his support for the Vietnam War, as well as desiring social changes (such as free love). He eventually died a year later. DeGaulle was first mentioned in the non canon game Ghost Babel, where he was responsible for making Gindra into an independent nation. He was later given a canonical mention in Peace Walker by Cecile in one of the briefing tapes. Augusto Sandino Augusto Sandino was a Nicaraguan revolutionary and leader of a rebellion between 1927 and 1933 against the U.S. military occupation of Nicaragua. Sandino was assassinated in 1934 by National Guard forces of Anastasio Somoza Garcia. Sandino is mentioned numerous times by Big Boss, Amanda and Chico in briefing tapes. Non-canon characters Solid Snake's companions Appearances: Metal Gear (NES version) In the NES version of Metal Gear, Snake performs an air insertion by skydiving and parachuting into the jungle with three other soldiers, who disappear after landing. They are neither seen nor mentioned again in the game. FOXHOUND helicopter pilot Appearances: Snake's Revenge An unnamed helicopter pilot was involved in Solid Snake's mission in the non-canon sequel, Snake's Revenge. He was first seen deploying FOXHOUND agents Solid Snake, Nick Myer, and John Turner into their entry point in the Jungle near Fortress Fanatic, knowing the route to get there. After the infiltration was completed, he called Snake supplying the outline of the mission before telling Snake to contact his comrades in the mission for more details. After Snake sank an enemy tanker containing mass-produced versions of Metal Gear VRC, the helicopter pilot picked him up before Snake sank with the ship. The helicopter pilot informed him that there was a more powerful Metal Gear being developed in the area, and that Nick Myer went missing in addition to John Turner. After Snake defeated the leader of Fortress Fanatic, Big Boss, and learned about Metal Gear 2 being activated, the helicopter pilot opened fire on the reinforced door to the bunker containing Metal Gear 2, after Solid Snake marked it with a smoke bomb. No. 4 A mysterious person who gave instructions via Codec in the VR Special Stages missions. Upon completing the missions, No. 4 will also congratulate the player, and refer to him/her as "Jack," implying that No. 4 worked for the Patriots, and that the VR Special Stages were actually a means to train Raiden to become better than Snake as an insurance policy should he turn against them. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Lists